SSA Harry Potter
by Challenge King
Summary: Harry Potter is a new agent for the Behavioral Analysis Unit and six victims in a serial killer case he has been following since joining the BAU stand out to him. This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Criminal Minds. Please read and review.


Federal Bureau of Investigation, BAU, SSA's Harry Potter's Office  
Ouantico, Virginia  
Friday, September 28, 2007

Looking over the various case files on his desk that involved a serial killer he had been keeping an eye on since joining the Bureau the dark haired, green-eyed, and pale skinned new Supervisory Special Agent of the Behavioral Analysis Unit tried to determine how many more people had to become victims of this killer before they would be brought onto the case. The agent knew that several of the victim's would be a good cause for them to be invited onto the case to help solve the case and bring the killer in but he noticed six of them out of the whole group that would definitely get them invited onto the case in his opinion. He picked up the files of the six victims he noticed.

The first of the six victim's he noticed is a curly haired teen with glasses. The curly haired teen's name was Gregory "Greg" Rollins and he was 15 years old and was attacked in a alley on his way from the mall and savagely beaten to death a week before the full moon.

The second victim is a boy of African-American descent with black hair done in dread-locks. The dark skinned teen's name was Christoper "Chris" Dillards and he is 16 years old and was attacked and savagely beaten to death walking home from a friends house six days before the full moon.

The third victim is a handsome boy with shoulder length brunette hair with lightly tanned skin. The handsome teen's name was Howard "Howie" Danvers and he is 14 years old and was mugged and savagely beaten to death outside of a convenience store five days before the full moon.

The fourth victim is another lightly tanned skinned boy but his brunette hair was far shorter and he had a lunar cycle tattoo on his neck. The tattooed teen's name was Fredrick "Freddie" Hollis and he is 17 years old and was attacked and savagely beaten to death in the park a block away from his house three days before the full moon.

The fifth Victim is a woman with shoulder length dark brunette hair and pale skin. The pale skinned woman's name is Rebecca "Becca" Holland and she is 23 years old and she was raped and then savagely beaten to death in her own home the night before the full moon.

The sixth and final victim is a girl with shoulder length dark red hair with freckles across her nose and is an orphan. The freckled girl's name is Lynda "Lyn" Wallis and she is 9 yeas old and she and her family were attacked in their home the night of the full moon by a big wolf with her being the only survivor.

The agent set down the six files of the victims back onto his desk and knew from his 9 years of investigating magical and non-magical crimes around the country with various Law Enforcement Agencies and Private Investigators that those six are the most extreme cases of a werewolf serial killer in this group of victims. He was certain that these six victims would get the team invited onto the case and if not he would change his name from Harry Potter to something very idiotic and embarrassing. Harry rubbed the tan leather pouch that hung around his neck in hope that the team will be let into the case to help.

Harry looked over his desk at Agent Jennifer "JJ"Jareau the teams media liaison and cleared his throat catching her attention and making her look at him. "Alright lets get Aaron and Strauss so we can present this case to them and be able to get the team involved before anyone else dies."

**Author's Note:**** Please review and tell me what you think and this is only going to be a one-shot so if anyone wants to continue it themselves please leave a review or PM directly me about it. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Crossover Challenges and iCarly Crossover Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you.  
**


End file.
